


The boy who lived - reescritura de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal

by siriuslydamaged



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Other, Raising Harry Potter, Rewrite, a pedra filosofal, reescritura
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslydamaged/pseuds/siriuslydamaged
Summary: Nessa história o menino não sobreviveu. Ele viveu.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Uma família em Surrey

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, bem-vindos! Segundamente, me desculpem desde já.  
> Decidi escrever essa nota antes de terminar o capítulo. Provavelmente você sabe quão confuso ficou esse capítulo na obra original, com relação a datas, e a J.K nunca fez nenhuma correção. Então precisei alterar alguns acontecimentos aqui para que a data faça sentido. Considere esse sábado como dia 31/10/1981. Não peço desculpas por essa alteração, porque ela é bem necessária e, diferente do que alguns pensam, faz muita diferença na história, pois envolve Harry sendo retirado da casa dos Potter, que foi destruída, e Sirius sendo preso, o que não vai rolar nessa história, mas na original acontece.  
> Pedi desculpas antes porque cena lendária do Hagrid trazendo Harry não vai acontecer, vou tentar compensar em algum outro lugar.  
> Boa leitura!

O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se meteriam em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.

O Sr. Dursley era diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, que fazia perfurações. Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era magra e loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal, o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos. Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.

Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam aguentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter. A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam havia muitos anos; na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, afinal ela e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley. Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho, também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter a distância; eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas. 

Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram no último sábado monótono e cinzento de outubro, não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir a empresa mesmo em um sábado, afinal metas precisavam ser batidas e relatórios precisavam ser entregues. A Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta. Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.

Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.

– Pestinha – o Sr. Dursley disse, rindo contrafeito, ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia.

Na troca de cenário, que indicava o fim do subúrbio e o início da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pôde deixar de notar que havia um grupo de pessoas com casacos longos e chapéus cocos, caminhando próximas demais para o gosto dele.

Tamborilou os dedos no volante, desviando o olhar mas sentiu que ele recaiu sob o grupinho novamente. Um pouco mais distante deles vinha outro grupo, caminhando em direção a um prédio específico na entrada da cidade. Eles cochichavam, claramente preocupados e muito ocupados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que todos eles tinham a mesma roupa, como um uniforme que provavelmente homens dos anos 60 usariam. Que petulância, estavam em uma nova década! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que provavelmente se tratava de alguma promoção boba – essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... é, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e, alguns minutos depois, o ele chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.

O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a janela em seu escritório no 9º andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem; elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto coruja atrás de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma coruja mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã perfeitamente normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.

Esquecera completamente as pessoas de roupas velhas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Foi ao passar por elas, na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada em um saco, que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.

– Algumas pessoas foram presas essa noite, mas Você-Sabe-Quem ainda está procurando pelos Potter...

– Não é como se pudéssemos fazer algo, somos aurors não guardas pessoais… Ainda vão haver algumas perdas... 

O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.

Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de ideia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes, pensando... não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada assim. Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. 

Não a culpava – se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela… mas, mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas na rua… Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde. Ficou feliz ao ver a calçada vazia quando saiu, às cinco horas. Foi para o carro e partiu para casa, até mesmo ousando trocar a frequência do rádio das notícias para um canal musical. 

Quando entrou no estacionamento do número quatro, a primeira coisa que viu – e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito – foi um gato de listras amarelas sentado no seu jardim, parecendo concentrado demais, quase como uma estátua.

– Chispa! – disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.

O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo. Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato?, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a não comentar nada com a esposa.

A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda sobre Duda ter aprendido uma palavra nova, “não”. O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.

“E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora isso não seja novidade, fazem algumas semanas já que as corujas estão presentes em nosso dia a dia, porém hoje foi um dia excepcional. Os especialistas não sabem explicar exatamente o que ocasionou isso, porém é possível explicar pela mudança de temperatura e a migração das aves para ambientes mais quentes, como o Sul.” O locutor se permitiu um sorriso. “Muito misterioso, de fato. Mas é esperado que nos próximos dias essa migração pare. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso relatório policial mensal. Como estamos com os casos de aparecimento nos bairros periféricos de Londres, Jorge?”

“Bom, Eduardo”, disse o jornalista, “em comparação ao mês passado o número de desaparecidos continuou aumentando. Porém, essa semana em específico sei lhe dizer que tivemos uma baixa de quase 300% com relação a última semana. Também, a polícia dobrou as apreensões de tentativas de arrombamento.”

O Sr. Dursley desligou a televisão, suspirando. Algo não estava certo, fazia algum tempo: pessoas desaparecidas, aumento de casos de arrombamento em propriedades privadas. Diziam por aí que eram os socialistas se infiltrando no país sem conhecimento do governo. Mesmo que concordasse e se mantivesse firme nessa alternativa, o sr. Dursley lembrou sobre a menção aos Potter que ouviu no meio do dia.

A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá. Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.

– Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã, ultimamente?

Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã… 

– Não – respondeu ela, seca. – Por quê?

– Bom, é engraçado, pode ser coisa da minha cabeça – murmurou o Sr. Dursley – mas hoje pela tarde ouvi algumas pessoas estranhas conversando sobre um tal de “Você-Sabe-Quem" estar atrás de uma família de Potter. 

– E daí? – cortou a Sra. Dursley.

– Bem, pensei... talvez... tivesse alguma ligação com... sabe... o pessoal dela.

A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. Ela não responderia, o que significava que o assunto acabou por aí. Ele murmurou algo sobre os comunistas e a ouviu falar mais sobre um dos gatos da sra. Figg, que fugira aquela manhã. No caminho para o quarto não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra.

Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa. Estaria imaginando coisas? Será que tudo isso teria ligação com os Potter? 

Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado, pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...

Mas ele estava enganado. Os acontecimentos daquele dia não se comparavam aos da noite, muito menos aos dos próximos dias. 

O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono. Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.

Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando. Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.

Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho, a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara de pisar numa rua onde tudo, desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto. Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa, mas sentiu que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fixá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo.

Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa. Parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e o acendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele o acendeu de novo – o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou. Acionou mais doze vezes o “apagueiro”, até que as únicas luzes na rua toda eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe – os olhos do gato que o vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora não conseguiria ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada.   
Dumbledore tornou a guardar o “apagueiro” na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde parou de pé ao lado do gato. Não olhou para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele. 

– Que bom que pude encontrar a senhora aqui, Profª. Minerva McGonagall.

E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Em vez dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.

– Devo dizer então que está extremamente atrasado. – Respondeu mais fria do que gostaria – Minha intenção não era ficar aqui por muito mais tempo, mas preferi por respeitar seu pedido e aproveitei para dar uma checada nessa família. E permita-me dizer que eles são o pior tipo de trouxas que já conheci.

– Agora, Minerva, não seja preconceituosa. Porque não aproveitou para festejar o dia das bruxas com os alunos antes de vir para cá?

– Ah, sim, vi que todos estão comemorando – disse impaciente. – Mas não há nada para se festejar, Dumbledore, principalmente nos últimos meses. Tivemos uma baixa de pessoas e os desaparecimentos só aumentaram. No entanto, no meu caminho para cá vi alguns bruxos sendo bem pouco cautelosos.

– Você não pode culpá-los – ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. – Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.

– Sei disso – retrucou a professora mal-humorada. De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou: – Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, como disse na carta, não é, Albus?

– Procurei me certificar, mas ainda estou aguardando um retorno sobre isso do Ministério e dos aurors. Se for verdade que Voldemort foi embora, temos muito o que agradecer. – A mulher franziu a testa ao ouvir o nome horrível sair da boca de Dumbledore. Ele percebeu e suspirou, um tanto quanto impaciente. – Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort.  
A Profa. Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:

– As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que ouvi essa noite. Sabe o que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve? Que você mesmo omitiu na carta, prometendo me explicar mais tarde...

Aparentemente a Profª. Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando por tanto tempo. Nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que “todos” estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, mexia no seu apagueiro ansiosamente, enquanto mantinha seu olhar firme no de Minerva.

– O que ouvi é que Voldemort encontrou Lilian e James em Godric’s Hollow. E que agora eles estariam… estariam mortos.

Dumbledore hesitou, mas por fim assentiu, sem tirar os olhos de Minerva.

– O que? Lily e James... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Albus.

Dumbledore passou seu braço pelos ombros da professora e a segurou firme enquanto, sentindo-a tremer depressiva. Ele mesmo não podia negar que aquela notícia tinha quebrado seu coração mais cedo. Mas providências deveriam ser tomadas, assim como algumas explicações deveriam ser dadas.

– Todos na Ordem sabiam que eles estavam se escondendo, Minerva, mas somente Sirius Black saberia o local.

– Você acha que… você acha que Sirius falou para Voldemort? – ela falou se recompondo rapidamente, decepção estampada na sua cara.

– Quer dizer, nós sabemos que tínhamos um espião, e nunca ninguém duvidaria de Sirius. 

– Não quero acreditar… Ele e James eram… e Harry…

– Aí é que está a questão, Minerva. Voldemort tentou matar o garoto. Mas... não conseguiu. Ainda ninguém sabe o porquê, nem como.

– É... é verdade? – gaguejou a professora. – Depois de tudo o que ele fez... todas as pessoas que matou... não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... de tudo que poderia detê-lo... mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?

– Só podemos imaginar – disse Dumbledore. – Talvez nunca cheguemos a saber.

A Profª. Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos, por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu um último abraço na mulher antes de se afastar e tirar o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinar. Era um relógio muito estranho. Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número; em vez deles, pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:

– Hagrid está atrasado. Preciso que entenda o que estamos fazendo aqui: vim trazer Harry para o tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.

– Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui?! – exclamou, apontando para o número quatro. – Dumbledore, você não pode. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho! Vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter vir morar aqui?

– É o melhor lugar para ele – disse Dumbledore com firmeza. – Os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta. 

– Uma carta? – repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se no muro. – Francamente, Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!

– Exatamente – disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. – Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar e falar! Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Você não vê que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso até que tenha capacidade de compreender? 

A professora abriu a boca, mas foi impedida de debater. 

– Já está decidido, Minerva, Hagrid vai trazê-lo.

– E você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como esta? – Ela questionou sem vontade depois de um tempo.

– Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida – respondeu Dumbledore.

– Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar – concedeu a professora de má vontade –, mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a…

Mas ela não chegou a finalizar seu pensamento pois um barulho alto no início da rua chamou a atenção dos dois professores. Uma criatura com certeza 2 vezes mais alta do que um homem normal e pelo menos 5 vezes mais larga estava caminhando desleixado em direção a eles. Seu emaranhado de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos, que escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, certamente seria o pesadelo de muitos trouxas. 

Porém nada disso surpreendeu o casal que aguardava impaciente na frente da casa dos Dursley, na verdade, o que fez com que Minerva tivesse outro ataque de pânico era que suas mãos, do tamanho de uma lata de lixo, não carregavam nenhum embrulho de cobertores, onde Harry Potter supostamente deveria estar.

– Finalmente, Hagrid! – exclamou Dumbledore, apesar de muito confuso. – Tenho a impressão de que disse para você vir de Noitibus. Aparatar com uma criança é extremamente arriscado, e eu tenho quase certeza de que você não tem permissão…

O professor parou de falar assim que Hagrid os alcançou. Ele parecia tonto, seu corpo pendia para os lados, como uma grande árvore prestes a cair.

– Albus – Minerva chamou indo de encontro a Hagrid – Ele não está nada bem. Sente aqui querido – Ela apontou o cordão da rua e ajudou o homem enorme a sentar sem chamar muita atenção, mesmo que no escuro. – Hagrid, o que aconteceu? Onde está Harry Potter?

Foram precisas algumas respirações pesadas e algumas abanadas de vento em seu rosto para que Hagrid pudesse falar sem desmaiar no meio da rua dos Alfeneiros.

– Professora, eu cheguei em Godric’s Hollow e Sirius já estava lá com o menino. Pedi para ele me entregar, pois minha missão era buscar o garoto para Dumbledore – ele pausou para respirar novamente, mas Minerva sinalizou ansiosa com as mãos para que continuasse – Lembro bem pouco do que aconteceu, senhora, mas ele não quis me entregar Harry, disse que era direito legal dele de ficar com Harry agora e que o levaria para seu próprio apartamento em Londres.

– Como? – Minerva falou alto – E você deixou ele levar Harry Potter desse jeito? Até onde sabemos, Sirius Black era o guardador do segredo. Ele pode ter revelado o paradeiro dos Potter para Voldemort e você o deixou levar Harry?

– Acalme-se, Minerva. Vamos entender melhor o que aconteceu. – Dumbledore falou depressa ao ver medo se espalhar pelo rosto de Hagrid – Não vejo motivos para Sirius revelar para onde levou Harry se não espera por nós para resolver a situação. Você sabe que Sirius pode ser um tanto quanto… precipitado – Dumbledore tirou seus óculos e esfregou as lentes antes de continuar – Imagino, inclusive, que Hagrid não cedeu com facilidade, e Sirius o estuporou. Por isso a tontura. – O homem gigante só conseguiu concordar – Muita coragem e descuidado seu aparatar nessas condições, Hagrid.

– De fato – falou Minerva finalmente. – Qual o plano agora, Albus, já que não vamos mais deixar ele aqui? – Ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir aliviada de que, qualquer que fosse o futuro de Harry Potter, seria longe daquela família trouxa horrenda.

– Vou para Londres. Sirius deve ter uma explicação, por isso quis que eu soubesse onde estaria. Meu trabalho aqui é ter certeza de que Harry Potter estará a salvo até que chegue a hora certa de ele conhecer o mundo que pertence. Vocês dois podem voltar para Hogwarts e aproveitar o resto do Halloween. Apesar de tudo, Lord Voldemort não está mais entre nós e isso merece uma celebração. Acredito que nos vemos em breve, professora Minerva – falou acenando para ela com a cabeça, enquanto buscava no seu bolso o apagueiro – Hagrid, tenho cuidado a voltar para Hogwarts, qualquer problema me envie uma carta – o homem velho falou por fim, caminhando depressa até o início da rua de onde veio, ouvindo o puff do aparatar de seus companheiros. Na esquina parou e puxou o apagueiro, que segurava em mãos. Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a rua, antes em completo breu, de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja.

Aquela foi a última vez que Albus Dumbledore colocou seus pés na rua dos Alfeneiros, deixando para trás a família trouxa que Harry nunca chegaria a ter conhecimento. Naquele mesmo instante que corujas voavam por toda a Inglaterra e pelos sonhos do senhor Dursley, ninguém daquela rua de subúrbio deserta saberia que, por todo o país, pessoas se reuniam escondidas e brindavam em nome do garoto que sobreviveu e de todos aqueles que morreram tentando proteger o mundo bruxo.


	2. Uma amável tarde em Londres

Quase 10 anos havia se passado desde o dia em que Sirius Black, um garoto de feições aristocratas e não muita maturidade, decidiu abraçar o que seria a missão mais difícil da sua vida: criar seu afilhado. O sol nascia para toda Godric’s Hollow antes de alcançar os jardins floridos e muito bem cuidados que cercavam a casa dos Black, escondida entre altas árvores e longe o suficiente do centro do vilarejo. Por volta do que seriam 7h da manhã, a luz do sol já iluminava completamente a cozinha. E era às 7h15 que ela alcançaria os quartos, no andar de cima. 

Muita coisa havia mudado desde a primeira vez que os moradores da casa chegaram no seu novo lar. 

Fotografias preenchiam as paredes dos corredores, contando histórias de todos os anos deles ali. Em quase todas, era possível ver Harry Potter - o garoto moreno, de pele bronzeada, olhos verdes cintilantes e uma pequena cicatriz branca na testa - correndo pelo pátio, passeando no centro daquela cidade vitoriana ou voando de vassoura entre as árvores. 

Ele estava quase sempre acompanhado de um homem alto, com cabelo cor de areia e boa postura. Esse homem também tinha cicatrizes, muito mais do que o garoto, pelos braços, no rosto, pelo pescoço. Mas não parecia realmente se incomodar, pois estava sempre com uma expressão feliz e satisfeita. 

Nas fotos em que ele não estava presente, era possível ver ou um enorme cachorro preto, com pelos longos e aparentemente macios, brincando com Harry, ou um homem de beleza indescritível, que apesar das feições angulosas e perfeitas como uma pintura, não parecia ser nada rígido; bem pelo contrário, ele estava sempre sorrindo, parecendo extremamente amoroso.

Tudo indicava que eles eram uma família. E, diferente do que seria se Sirius Black não tivesse tomado a decisão mais insana da sua vida, aquele lugar era cercado de magia.

Já eram 7h30 quando o cheiro de ovo mexido e bacon preencheu a casa. A porta de um dos quartos abriu e Harry sentiu a imagem nítida de seu sonho se esvaindo. Em poucos segundos, seu colchão balançou com o peso de alguém, que sentou na beirada, e o garoto sentiu uma mão quente e leve no seu ombro.

\- Harry, está na hora de levantar - disse uma voz paciente. Ele podia ouvir a mulher no seu sonho, que gritava grosseiramente com ele para acordar, sumir e ser substituída pelo som de pratos sendo postos à mesa, no andar de baixo. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes. A mão no seu ombro sumiu antes que ele pudesse abrir os olhos e a pessoa ali levantou, caminhando até a porta - Ande depressa, vou precisar da sua ajuda com o bacon antes que Padfoot coma tudo sozinho. E você não pode ir para o zoológico sem café da manhã.

Harry suspirou contente, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Ele tinha se esquecido que hoje era o dia que Padfoot prometeu levá-lo para o zoológico de Londres. 

O garoto levantou-se devagar e procurou pelos óculos na cabeceira da sua cama. Coçou os olhos por trás das lentes e foi até a porta, dando de cara com seu reflexo no espelho ali. Seus cabelos apontavam para todos os lados e estavam compridos até a metade do seu pescoço. Depois de muitas tentativas falhas no passado, Padfoot desistiu de tentar cortar e pentear os cabelos ondulados e bagunçados de Harry e deixou-o em paz, murmurando algo como “igual a seu pai”.

Mas Harry gostava dos cabelos desse jeito, principalmente porque escondiam a cicatriz em formato de raio que tinha na testa. Teve uma época que Harry a achava descolada, mas conforme ele foi crescendo e entendendo mais sobre o que ela era, a cicatriz o deixava desconfortável.

\- Você pode até não gostar, Harry, mas você tem que entender que ela é uma marca muito importante, é uma marca de quem sobreviveu a um dos bruxos mais poderosos da história - Padfoot dizia sempre, e logo depois dava um beijo cuidadoso no desenho na testa do garoto - Se serve de consolo, Moony também não gosta das dele.

\- Mas as deles são legais - Harry respondia.

\- A sua também é.

Ainda de pijamas, caminhou para fora de seu quarto, seguindo o corredor do segundo andar até o topo das escadas. Um cheiro único de panquecas e torradas preenchia os cômodos da casa, assim como o som da música na vitrola, no canto da sala.

Harry desceu as escadas sonolento e caminhou devagar até a cozinha, onde dois homens conversavam animados. No caminho ele passou pelo corredor com uma janela grande que dava para o vilarejo de Godric’s Hollow à distância. 

No parapeito da janela, tinham mais fotos emolduradas. A sua preferida era uma que ficava no centro, cercada por outras mais atuais. Nela, um homem de óculos e terno segurava em seu abraço uma mulher ruiva, de vestido longo e branco, ambos sorridentes. Eram as mesmas pessoas que dançavam na foto que ele guardava na mesinha do seu quarto. 

Quando finalmente chegou na cozinha, Harry se deparou com a imagem do homem que o acordou sentado na bancada da pia, seus olhos marejados de tanto rir. Do outro lado da cozinha, Padfoot olhava incrédulo para seu próprio reflexo em um espelho de bolso.

\- Remus, você ferrou meu cabelo! - Sirius falou em um tom extremamente enraivecido, que Harry raramente ouvia ele usar com o outro homem.

\- Eu não tenho culpa se você quis roubar todos os bacons para você, Sirius - Moony conseguiu falar depois de um tempo, secando uma lágrima que escorreu pelo canto de seu olho - E cuidado com as palavras - O homem falou por fim, se levantando e dando bom dia para Harry, que ainda olhava para Padfoot chocado com o verde brilhoso dos seus cabelos - Finite Incantatem - Remus falou por fim, com a varinha apontada diretamente para Sirius. 

\- Eu acho que combinou com você, Pads - Harry falou, vendo o cabelo de Sirius trocar de cor para o preto ébano de todo dia - Te deixou mais jovem.

Sirius, que caminhava até a mesa, guardando seu espelho no bolso, parou no meio do caminho e olhou para Harry com olhos franzidos e Remus não conseguir conter mais uma risada.

\- Você me acha velho, Potter?

\- Você já teve melhores dias - Harry brincou, mas o tom afrontoso estava presente na sua voz.

\- Ok, sem café da manhã para você - Sirius falou, claramente magoado. Remus, que estava terminando mais uma rodada de bacon, continuava rindo - Sem zoológico também, não quero mais conversa com vocês - Sirius sentou na mesa, com os braços cruzados, emburrado.

\- Retiro o que eu disse. Você continua um adolesc... - Harry foi impedido de continuar a frase pela mão de Remus na sua boca. Os olhos cinzas, quase brancos, de Sirius dobraram de tamanho, e antes que ele pudesse responder Harry, Remus foi mais rápido e enfiou um pedaço de bacon na sua boca.

\- Ok crianças, sem brigas na mesa agora - O homem loiro falou, finalmente sério - Se vocês quiserem aproveitar um final de semana na cidade grande temos que sair daqui a pouco. 

Remus começou a repassar tudo que iria acontecer naquele final de semana. Eles iriam passar o dia no zoológico trouxa, onde Harry poderia tomar o tanto de sorvete que quisesse. Depois passariam no Beco Diagonal para buscar algumas coisas para o jardim, e, à noite, iriam jantar na casa da prima de Sirius, onde passariam a noite.

Harry continuou tomando o café da manhã dele enquanto Sirius e Remus discutiam alguns procedimentos de segurança. Depois de anos morando quase isolados em um vilarejo bruxo, voltar para a capital lotada de trouxas poderia ser bem desafiador. O garoto deixou de ouvir, estava muito ocupado pensando em quais animais veria no zoológico. Provavelmente não hipogrifos, concluiu por fim, engolindo os últimos pedaços do seu omelete.

Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia aguentar sua ansiedade, estava sentado no compartimento do lado da enorme moto preta de Sirius, com ele montado no assento ao seu lado. Os dois estavam esperando que Remus viesse assim que terminasse de colocar os feitiços de segurança na casa. Sirius se inclinou para Harry e sorriu.

\- Primeira vez em Londres então, uhn… - Harry sorriu de volta, já imaginando o que seria aquela cidade cheia de trouxas. - Fazem muitos anos que eu não vou também, mas você vai gostar. Moony adorava, principalmente porque era cheia de livrarias. Mas lembre-se Harry, temos que ter cuidado ao máximo. Trouxas não lidam nada bem com magia.

– Não vou fazer nada – disse Harry, seus olhos verdes o dobro do tamanho –, juro...

Sirius assentiu e sorriu novamente, mas ele sabia que não era tão fácil. O problema é que coisas estranhas aconteciam à volta de Harry, e não eram nada parecidas com o que Sirius e Remus conseguiam fazer. Ele sentia magia florescer dentro dele com a mesma intensidade que queria sair, e, por mais que Sirius tentasse ensinar a ele algumas técnicas de controle, Harry não conseguia ter o resultado esperado. 

Apesar de Padfoot ser extremamente compreensivo e paciente, Harry suspeitava que o motivo de eles morarem tão longe do vilarejo e tão bem escondidos sob muitos feitiços de proteção era porque Harry não conseguiria se controlar. 

A última vez que eles estiveram no centro de Godric’s Hollow todos juntos, Harry sem querer nocauteou um homem aleatório no cemitério, durante uma visita. 

O homem chegou por trás e tentou segurar seu braço enquanto ele caminhava sozinho entre os túmulos, pois Sirius e Remus estavam ainda com seus pais. Por causa do susto que levou, Harry o fez voar pelos menos dois metros para trás. O garoto sentiu calor e pavor em todo seu corpo, tudo ao seu redor parecia escurecer e, antes de desmaiar. ele só conseguiu perceber Sirius o pegar no colo e correr para fora do cemitério, deixando Remus sozinho, sua varinha apontada diretamente para o rosto do homem desconhecido no chão.

Eles não falaram nada sobre aquele dia quando chegaram em casa, mas desde então Sirius passou mais tempo ensinando técnicas de controle para Harry, enquanto Remus ia até o centro do vilarejo fazer o que precisava ser feito, como passar no apotecário. Por isso, ir para Londres naquele final de semana era a chance que Harry tinha de mostrar que ele estava, sim, pronto para viver entre os trouxas e outros bruxos.

Remus chegou logo e ajeitou o capacete na cabeça de Harry, para ter certeza de que estava bem seguro, montando atrás de Sirius na moto logo em seguida, para que eles pudessem ir. No meio do caminho Harry adormeceu, sendo puxado novamente para o sonho caótico que tinha tido aquela manhã.

\- Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta - falou Harry, sua voz abafada. - Ela voava. 

Ele estava dentro de um carro cheio de trouxas. O motorista, um homem de pescoço curto e rosto bem rosado, que agora estava roxo, parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda, gritou:

\- MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!

Harry ouvir duas risadinhas de dois garotos ao seu lado. Quando respondeu sentiu como se fosse menor do que seu tamanho, como se o banco estivesse o engolindo.

\- Sei que não voam – ele soou indefeso, pequeno. - Foi só um sonho.

Harry foi chacoalhado para fora do seu sonho quando Sirius finalmente pousou e estacionou. Eles estavam atrás do zoológico, em uma rua vazia e bem arborizada. Sirius tirou o capacete e entregou nas mãos de Remus, que continuava em cima da moto, congelado.

\- Harry, você perdeu o melhor estacionamento que eu já fiz na minha vida. Moony aqui não concorda.

\- Não - Remus conseguiu falar sem fôlego. Sirius riu e falou algo sobre ir na frente para comprar os ingressos. O homem loiro finalmente tirou o capacete da cabeça, seus fios ondulados apontando para todos os lados brilhavam como pelo de cachorro. 

Remus puxou sua varinha do bolso do casaco e destrancou o capacete, permitindo que Harry conseguisse tirar. - Proteção demais? - Harry balançou a cabeça, negando, e o homem sorriu - Bom, sua avó me mataria se eu deixasse você voar nessa moto sem estar propriamente seguro. Podemos ir?

Eles deram a volta na quadra até enxergarem a tenda de tíquetes, onde Sirius estava esperando na fila. Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zoo estava cheio de famílias. Os Black compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para todos à entrada. Era muito melhor do imaginava, Harry pensou, lambendo o sorvete que derreteu e escorria pela casquinha enquanto eles observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça.

Harry passou a melhor manhã que já tivera em muito tempo. Sirius e Remus cuidaram para que ele pudesse caminhar livre, mas que não fosse longe demais. Pela hora do almoço, o garoto já sentia cansaço nas pernas de caminhar tanto. 

Ele foi arrastado para fora da sessão dos lobos selvagens por Moony, quando Sirius começou a uivar e falar algo como “amor, mostra pra eles quem é o Alfa”. Apesar de claramente irritado e envergonhado, Remus não conseguia segurar um riso.

Almoçaram no restaurante do zoo, onde Harry descobriu que realmente existia algo pior do que as tentativas de culinária de Sirius. Na mesa ao lado deles, um menino, que Harry jurava que fosse um porco de peruca, estava gritando pois seu sorvetão não era bastante grande. Harry estava torcendo o nariz para o garoto bochechudo e loiro que agora chutava sua mãe para que ela comprasse um sorvete maior. Ele queria descobrir qual seria o desenrolar da história, mas Sirius e Remus levantaram da mesa assim que tiveram noção da presença daquela família.

\- Sirius, você acha que…

\- Sim, eu reconheceria de longe. Vamos, Harry. Hora de vermos o pessoal da Sonserina - Sirius falou rindo, e guiou Harry para fora do restaurante.

Eles se encaminharam para o alojamento de répteis, os dois homens completamente cientes de que a família do restaurante os seguia, mas também completamente convencidos de que 10 anos sem contato poderia apagar memórias de algumas pessoas. Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. 

Harry caminhou sozinho e admirado até encontrar a maior cobra que havia. Ela poderia dar duas voltas na moto de Sirius e amassá-la até reduzir ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo, o que com certeza o levaria à loucura. Mas naquela hora a cobra parecia não estar disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono profundo.

Harry parou de frente para ela e ao lado do garoto do restaurante, que já estava com outro sorvete nas mãos, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons e reluzentes. Harry pensou se Padfoot compraria para ele outro sorvete se ele gritasse e chutasse como o outro menino. Definitivamente não, e era capaz de fingir que não o conhece, Harry pensou voltando a olhar a cobra.

\- Faz ela se mexer - choramingou o garoto para seu pai. O homem, incrivelmente familiar para Harry, bateu no vidro, mas a cobra não se mexeu. - Faz outra vez - mandou o garoto. Seu pai bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo. - Que chato - queixou-se e saiu arrastando os pés.

Harry veio se postar no meio do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio - não tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro.

A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, muito bem lustrados. Devagarinho, muito devagarinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry. E piscou.  
Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele observou ao redor depressa para ter certeza de que ninguém estava espiando ele. Sirius e Remus estavam a uma distância segura, mas não olhavam para ele, assim como as outras pessoas. Harry se virou novamente para a cobra e retribuiu o olhar, piscando também.

A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção do homem e da criança que recém tinham saído, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:

\- Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo.

\- Eu imagino - murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo -, deve ser bem chato.

A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.

\- Mas de onde é que você veio? - perguntou Harry. A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro. Harry espiou. Boa Constrictor, Brasil. - Era bom lá?

A jiboia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu: Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro.

\- Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?

A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:

– DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

Duda, o garoto do sorvetão, veio bamboleando em direção a Harry o mais depressa que pôde.

– Cai fora – falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry. Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto. O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Duda e o garoto que o chamou estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.

Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jiboia tinha sumido. A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão – as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.

Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito: “Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigada, amigo.”

O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.

– Mas o vidro – ele não parava de repetir –, para onde foi o vidro?

O diretor do zoológico não demorou para chegar, tentando acalmar as pessoas que estavam ali ao redor. O garoto do sorvetão fingia chorar em outro canto, jurando que a cobra quase lhe arrancou a perna a dentadas, enquanto o outro garoto jurava que a cobra tentou apertá-lo até matar.

Harry já estava de pé ao lado de Remus, longe o suficiente do tanque da cobra sumida, enquanto Sirius tentava entender exatamente o que tinha acontecido ali. Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi o momento que o amigo magrelo e dentuço de Duda apontou para ele e disse alto:

\- Aquele menino estava conversando com ela, não estava? Mas ele não estava falando normalmente…

Todos daquela família se viraram para encarar Harry, que podia sentir seu rosto queimar de vergonha. Harry percebeu que Remus olhava diretamente para Sirius, não brabo, nem confuso, mas um pouco agitado. Sirius suspirou e foi até Harry, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e dando a outra para Remus.

\- Imagino mesmo que ele pudesse estar falando com a cobra, como qualquer criança de 10 anos estaria... Agora, já que ninguém se machucou, vamos embora. Boa tarde para todos vocês. - Ele finalizou, olhando pausadamente para a outra família, que os olhava com nojo, e arrastou Remus e Harry para fora daquela seção.


	3. A carta que nunca veio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Hélou leitores lindos, queria fazer uma observação que andei pensando e decidi trazer para a história. Como muitas mortes não vão rolar aqui, e não vamos ter o drama do luto e da traição, vou tentar focar em desenvolver melhor os problemas mentais de cada personagem. Apesar de crescer em um lar amoroso e saudável nessa história, todos sabemos que Harry Potter sofre muito com ansiedade, pois ele é constantemente pressionado para ser o salvador do mundo bruxo.

A fuga da jiboia brasileira perseguiu Harry por vários dias. Mesmo com Remus assegurando-o de que aquele episódio foi, sem sombra de dúvidas, um descuido enorme do zoológico, o garoto continuava sonhando, dia sim, dia não, com a gigantesca cobra.

Ela conseguiu chegar no Brasil? Ela foi capturada? Ela machucou alguém, ou se machucou? E a pergunta que mais assombrava seus pensamentos: Como o vidro sumiu, se esteve lá o tempo todo?

Sirius não pareceu se incomodar com o assunto, apesar de Harry ter certeza que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido. Mesmo após aquela tarde caótica, o final de semana e os dias seguintes foram tranquilos.

Harry passava a maior parte do tempo fora de casa, metido no meio das árvores, às vezes com Pads ao seu lado, às vezes sozinho. Ele seguiria reto pela porta do quintal, passaria entre o jardim que Remus tão cuidadosamente cultivava, e caminharia alguns metros dentro do mato até chegar no riacho que tinha ali.

Era para lá que Harry ia com Remus para aprender sobre criaturas mágicas, e era lá também que ele ia com Sirius quando eles queriam jogar ou testar alguma manobra diferente que viam nos jogos dos canais bruxos. Padfoot tinha prometido trocar a velha vassoura de James, que Harry usava para voar, por uma Nimbus, quando ele entrasse para o time de quadribol da Grifinória.

Apesar de os três passarem bons momentos ali, ao redor da casa, Harry sentia falta de um amigo da sua idade.

Quando Harry fez 7 anos, Padfoot decidiu que era uma boa ideia ele frequentar uma escola trouxa, em Godric's Hollow, para conhecer outras crianças da sua idade e começar a desenvolver algumas habilidades que, na visão de Harry, eram completamente desnecessárias. Mas, na época, ele estava animado com a ideia de poder fazer amizades e frequentar mais o centro do vilarejo.

Infelizmente as coisas não foram tão maravilhosas como imaginou. Como já dito antes, coisas estranhas aconteciam ao redor dele, e mesmo que Harry achasse super normal a professora ter o cabelo pintado de azul, depois de chamar sua atenção, outras crianças e professores não achavam.

Por um bom tempo, Harry não falou para Sirius sobre como se sentia sozinho no recreio, ou deixado de lado em grupos de trabalho. Até o momento que as desculpas de estar doente demais para ir para a escola já não colavam mais com o animago e ele descobriu que seu afilhado estava sofrendo na mão de crianças e adultos trouxas, que nunca entenderiam ele.

Havia um cheiro horrível na cozinha na manhã seguinte quando Harry entrou para o café da manhã. Parecia vir de dentro de uma panela no fogão. Ele se aproximou para espiar. Aparentemente algo como um caldo estava queimando e infestando a cozinha com fumaça e um cheiro nada agradável.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? - ele perguntou ao ver que Sirius entrou na cozinha e torceu o nariz, caminhando até Harry, na frente do fogão.

\- Era para ser seu café da manhã - respondeu um tanto quanto receoso.

Harry espiou para dentro da panela outra vez.

\- Ah, não obrigado - comentou -, estou de jejum.

Sirius riu nervoso e desligou o fogo. Harry duvidava muito que algum deles fosse comer aquilo em algum momento. Depois do incidente de uns anos atrás envolvendo muitos aspargos, couve pelo teto e um Sirius extremamente encharcado, Remus era oficialmente o cozinheiro. Mas, como a noite anterior tinha sido de lua cheia, ele ainda estava dormindo, o que fazia a tentativa de Sirius na cozinha muito nobre, apesar de desastrosa.

Eles sentaram na mesa depois que Harry torrou algumas fatias de pão e aqueceu um chá, pedindo para que seu padrinho fosse fazer algo bem longe do fogão.

\- Ansioso para receber sua carta, Harry? - Sirius perguntou, finalmente. O garoto assentiu, pensativo. Harry estava ansioso, muito ansioso de fato. Além dos pensamentos com relação a jiboia, ele se via várias vezes durante o dia pensando demasiadamente sobre Hogwarts.

Se sua carta nunca chegasse, ele seria para sempre um desajustado no mundo bruxo, sem controle da própria magia. Com o passar do tempo, se tornaria um adulto e teria que sair de casa, como todos os adultos fazem, e teria que criar uma vida no mundo trouxa, o que seria um problema já que suas experiências se resumiam em algumas aulas de pintura aos 7 anos e nada mais.

Se sua carta chegasse, o sentimento era ainda mais apavorante: e se ele não fosse sorteado na Grifinória, como Sirius tanto falava? Ou não entrasse para o time de quadribol, ou não fosse tão bons nas matérias como Moony, ou não fizesse amigos?

Eram muitas perguntas e dentro dele cresceu uma enorme vontade de correr, fugir, mas para onde iria? Ele só não queria fazer 11 anos.

Sirius percebeu que algo estava errado, pois seu afilhado parecia amarrado na cadeira, seu olhar fixo em algum ponto na parede atrás de sua cabeça.

\- O que houve? - sua voz era quase um sussurro, e Harry podia sentir o nó na sua garganta se apertar mais. Ele respirou fundo e finalmente conseguiu perguntar o que o incomodava desde a viagem para Londres:

\- Você acha que algum dia eu vou conseguir controlar a minha magia?

Sirius não conseguiu responder de início. Ele não sabia dizer direito de onde Harry poderia ter tirado essa pergunta, mas com certeza não era algo novo. Ele bebericou o chá um pouco e tentou dar um sorriso fechado para Harry.

\- Claro que sim, Jamie... é para isso que servem as escolas de bruxos...

Harry continuava sério, mil dúvidas e inseguranças circulando pela sua cabeça.

\- Mas e se eu não for para uma escola de bruxos... e se Hogwarts nunca me enviar uma carta?

Os olhos verdes cheios de dúvidas de Harry fixaram nos cinzas de Sirius, cheios de surpresa.

\- Por que você acha que Hogwarts não te enviaria uma carta? - Harry não respondeu, mas desviou o olhar. O homem suspirou e se ajeitou melhor na cadeira - Harry, eu entendo sua preocupação, porque eu mesmo pensava isso na minha vez, mas você precisa saber que seu nome já está na lista de alunos de Hogwarts desde que nasceu. Você vai receber sua carta, vai estudar com outros bruxos iguais a você. Vai aprender a controlar sua magia do jeito certo, com professores que vão saber te ajudar melhor que eu.

Harry estava ainda incerto, Sirius sorriu para ele reconfortante.

\- Antes de receber minha carta, eu não fazia ideia de como as coisas mudariam, e como eu conseguiria me tornar capaz de controlar muito mais do que só minha magia. Eu sei que é mais fácil falar do que fazer, mas tente ficar tranquilo: Hogwarts te quer mais do que você imagina.

Sirius parecia estar bem certo do que falava, o que ajudou com que o sentimento horrível de mal estar deixasse Harry em paz um pouco, apesar do medo ainda estar instalado em algum lugar no seu estômago.

\- Então, quando eu for para Hogwarts e aprender a me controlar, vamos poder ir morar em Londres e conviver com trouxas?

Sirius parou no meio do caminho para morder sua torrada. Ele parecia confuso - colocou o pedaço de pão de volta no seu prato e coçou os olhos logo em seguida.

\- Você acha que, depois de aprender a usar uma varinha e controlar melhor as coisas que acontecem ao seu redor, vamos poder morar em Londres? - Harry concordou, esperançoso - Então, você acha que estamos aqui por que você não consegue controlar sua magia?

O garoto assentiu novamente, menos esperançoso e mais confuso, conforme o sorriso do seu padrinho ia crescendo

\- Nós não moramos aqui por causa disso, Harry... - ele suspirou, prendendo seu cabelo em um coque e se curvando em cima da mesa, em direção ao garoto - Não deixamos de levar você para Londres por medo do que pode acontecer se você fizesse um vidro desaparecer, mesmo que isso tenha sido bem foda - Sirius riu, fazendo com que Harry risse também.

\- Eu prometi que falaria sobre isso quando você fosse um pouco mais velho, mas acho que talvez agora seja um bom momento - Ele falou reclinando a cadeira, equilibrando-a nas duas pernas de trás - Quando você nasceu, seus pais me fizeram seu padrinho...

\- Não brinca - Harry interrompeu, mas Sirius ignorou seu sarcasmo e continuou falando.

\- E isso trouxe algumas responsabilidades, como: ter certeza de que você teria sempre alguém para garantir que você comesse, tomasse banho, e te desse presentes em datas comemorativas, óbvio. Mas acima de tudo, alguém que impedisse qualquer coisa ruim de acontecer. E, Harry James Potter, a quantidade de coisas ruins que acontecem ao seu redor, e você nem percebe, é gigantesca - Sirius falou de uma vez só, como tirando um esparadrapo.

Querendo ou não, falar para uma criança que existem pessoas no mundo tentando matar ela nunca é fácil. Mas Sirius sabia que uma hora Harry teria que saber o que esperava por ele fora da proteção dos Black.

\- Eu tomei essa responsabilidade e Moony achou que seria divertido fazer parte disso comigo - Harry riu quando Sirius levou o dedo à têmpora e acenou um sinal de loucura -, só que nenhum de nós esperávamos que fosse ser tão difícil. Nossos primeiros dias como responsáveis, quando ainda morávamos em Londres, foram os mais insanos. E a primeira coisa que fizemos depois do ano novo foi procurar uma casa que pudesse ser longe da capital, com espaço o suficiente para um Potter crescer e para Moony, claro. Morar em Londres não era fácil para Remus também. A questão é, muitas pessoas querem o seu mau, Harry. E elas fariam de tudo para garantir que você sumisse do mapa, o que complica um pouco meu trabalho como guardião.

Sirius olhou para os lados, repentinamente nervoso. Ele se levantou para se servir mais de chá, dando espaço para que Harry pudesse falar algo.

\- Aquele dia no cemitério, aquele homem que tentou me agarrar...

\- Era um ex Comensal da Morte.

\- Um seguidor de Voldemort.

\- Sim - Sirius falou, sentando novamente -, depois do sumiço de Voldemort, muitos dos seus seguidores estavam convencidos de que, enquanto você estivesse vivo, ele não voltaria. Outros só queriam vingança. E, vai por mim Harry, esses são bruxos das trevas que nem eu, nem Moony conseguimos enfrentar, principalmente enquanto a gente cuidava de você. Então nossa melhor opção era...

\- Se esconder... - Harry terminou, e Sirius concordou - Mas por que Godric's Hollow?

\- Por que não? Foi onde você nasceu, onde James e Lily escolheram criar você... Eu achei que não existiria lugar melhor.

Harry não podia discordar. Morar em Godric's Hollow era muito bom, em um geral. Eles podiam visitar seus pais sempre, Pads podia correr livre por onde quisesse, assim como Moony, nas luas cheias. Harry ainda estava pensando sobre isso, se sentindo mais leve do que normalmente se sentiria, e não percebeu que outra pessoa tinha entrado na cozinha.

\- Moony... - Sirius falou com cuidado, sua voz bem mais baixa.

\- Que cheiro é esse? - o lobisomem falou franzindo o nariz, e indo até o fogão para espiar a panela - dá pra sentir lá de cima.

\- Seu café da manhã... - Sirius falou, soando mais orgulhoso do que gostaria.

\- Hm, acho que não - Remus falou, tampando a panela de novo e sentando ao lado de Harry - Mas obrigado pelo esforço, Pads - ele sorriu para Sirius e roubou a torrada que estava no seu prato.

Harry raramente via Moony de pé tão cedo e de bom humor depois de uma lua cheia. Ele tinha uma nova cicatriz do lado do olho, que ainda não estava fechada, mas não sangrava. Remus olhou para ele e sorriu, suspeito.

\- Você já falou para ele? - Falou o quê, Harry questionou - sobre seu presente de aniversário...

\- Hm, não, a gente tava falando sobre morar em Londres...

Remus quase cuspiu seu chá com uma risada. - Londres? Vocês querem morar em Londres? - Sirius olhou pontualmente para Harry, quem ignorou e olhou para o homem ao seu lado, ajeitando seu óculos no nariz.

\- Bom, se a gente fosse se mudar, vamos ter que nos livrar do cachorro - ele falou cético, o que fez Remus rir mais alto e Sirius bufar - O que tem meu aniversário?

\- Vamos viajar.

\- Mas e a minha carta?

\- Não é problema, Hogwarts sabe onde cada aluno está e sempre manda para o endereço atualizado. Além disso, você pode receber ela antes do seu aniversário. Eu recebi no dia, mas Sirius recebeu uma semana antes.

\- Os Black são um pouco precoces...

\- Hm - Remus concordou por trás da sua xícara de chá.

Então Harry esperou. Não que isso fizesse muito bem para sua ansiedade, mas ele tentou deixar para lá com jogos de quadribol com Sirius, aulas de herbologia com Remus e tardes quentes dentro do riacho perto de casa.

Todos os dias, o Profeta Diário e o Pasquim chegavam. Harry esperava que, durante as leituras matinais dos Black, alguma carta caísse na mesa, mas a única coisa que chamava sua atenção era a coluna semanal de Remus para o Profeta Diário e as histórias em quadrinho do Pasquim.

Um dia antes do seu aniversário, eles começaram a viagem. A ideia era que passassem o aniversário de Harry em alguma praia deserta perto de Cornualha, onde poderiam aproveitar o dia no sol na areia e a noite em feiras, no centro da cidade. Segundo Remus, alguns contos falavam sobre aquela ser a cidade onde o rei Arthur, grande amigo de Merlin - o maior e mais poderoso feiticeiro da história -, teria nascido.

Conforme eles paravam na estrada para comer, Remus contava mais algumas coisa que tinha se lembrado sobre a história de Merlin, mas reforçava que ele teria que estudar melhor quando fosse para Hogwarts. Harry se sentia tão animado para chegar que teve dificuldades para dormir, acopanhando a mudança de vista conforme Sirius pilotava a moto por estradas vazias.

Quando finalmente chegaram na entrada da cidade litorânea, Sirius fez uma volta para evitar o centro cheio de turistas e os levou pela encosta abaixo até o fim da estrada, na beira do mar.

\- Muito bem, meninas, onde vamos ficar é uma casa um pouco longe, mas podemos soltar fogos de artifício em paz e... - Sirius falou suspeito.

\- Por que a gente iria precisar de um lugar para soltar fogos de artifício? - Remus falou tirando o capacete e descendo da moto, olhando o campo à sua direita e o mar à esquerda - e onde exatamente fica esse lugar?

Sirius deu um sorriso para ele e caminhou na sua frente pela estrada até o início da grama do campo. Ele buscou no bolso a varinha e a apontou para o nada. Harry já tinha descido da moto e acompanhava Moony de perto, os dois seguindo o homem moreno na frente deles.

\- Revelio!

O que inicialmente pareciam ruínas, em poucos segundos se transformou em uma pequena casa de um andar, madeiras pintadas de branco e janelas com cortinas bordadas. Parecia uma típica casa de vó. Mas o melhor não era isso. Atrás da casa surgiu um farol de tijolos laranja. Sua lâmpada não estava acesa, até porque, Harry notou, não faria muito sentido uma vez que ele estava no meio do campo.

\- O farol é para os fogos de artifício, imagino - Remus falou, enfiando suas mãos dentro dos bolsos por causa do frio. Sirius se virou para ele e Harry, com um sorriso maroto. - O que mais, Sirius?

\- Dizem que é amaldiçoado...

\- Jura? - Remus falou, beliscando a ponte do seu nariz. - Me lembra de não te deixar mais escolher onde você vai botar Harry para dormir.

\- Não seja estraga-prazeres, Moons, Harry vai encontrar coisa pior em Hogwarts. Além disso, nenhum fantasma ali vai fazer mal para ninguém, eles são todos amigáveis. - Sirius falou caminhando pela grama até a casa, Harry correndo para alcançá-lo.

\- Como você sabe disso? - Remus gritou, por causa da distância. Mas ninguém respondeu.

No tempo que Remus chegou na casa, todas as luzes estavam ligada, e uma tempestade de verão rugia no meio do mar. Sirius tinha encontrado uns cobertores a mais no único quarto da casa e providenciou de arrumar o sofá-cama para Harry deitar.

Todos se encaminharam para dormir depois que o relógio em cima da lareira marcou a troca de dia. Padfoot prometeu entregar o presente de Harry no dia seguinte e seguiu Remus para o quarto, depois de garantir alguns feitiços de proteção nas janelas e portas.

A tempestade rugia cada vez mais próxima à medida que a noite avançava. Harry pegou no sono rápido, seus sonhos envolviam fogos de artifício no farol e passeios pela praia, nada sobre a carta que ainda não tinha recebido.

A chuva embalou seu sono por horas a fio, até o início da manhã, quando ele acordou extremamente assustado, sentindo a casa ao seu redor tremer.

Algo batia na porta da frente.

Ele se levantou e, antes que pudesse gritar por alguém, sentiu uma mão cobrir seu ombro. Agachado do seu lado, um Sirius, que foi claramente arrancado de seu sono no susto, pediu que ele ficasse em silêncio com um dedo, segurando sua varinha firme na outra mão. Houve outra batida forte antes que a porta soltasse suas dobradiças e caísse, liberando o caminho para o que quer que estivesse tentando entrar.


	4. O guardião das chaves

\- Expelliarmus! - Sirius gritou em uníssono com Remus, que estava do outro lado da sala. Algo como um guarda-chuva roxo voou para perto da lareira, o que fez com que Remus sinalizasse para Sirius abaixar sua varinha.

\- Hagrid? - o homem loiro chamou, se aproximando devagar da porta que tinha acabado de explodir

Harry viu uma silhueta enorme surgir da escuridão do pré amanhacer. Um homem gigantesco estava parado ao portal. Tinha o rosto completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, mas dava para se ver seus olhos, reluzindo como besouros negros debaixo de todo aquele cabelo. 

O gigante espremeu-se para entrar na casinha de praia, curvando-se de modo que a cabeça apenas roçou o teto. Abaixou-se, apanhou a porta e tornou a encaixá-la sem esforço no portal. O ruído da tempestade lá fora tinha diminuído significantemente. Ele se virou para encarar todos.

\- Nunca duvidei que vocês dois dariam ótimos aurors - ele falou finalmente, sua voz era grave mas muito gentil. Sirius riu ao lado de Harry e se levantou, caminhando até o outro homem para apertar sua mão. Remus chegou logo depois e, diferente de Sirius, deu um abraço no gigante.

\- Você tem sorte que acordamos agora, senão o tratamento seria um pouco diferente do que só te desarmar - Remus falou, seu tom ameaçador como uma brincadeira, e caminhou até a cozinha, dizendo que iria preparar chá.

Finalmente, o homem percebeu a presença de Harry no sofá.

\- Ah, e aqui está o Harry! - disse o gigante, desviando Sirius e vindo para perto do sofá, sentando em cima das cobertas nos pés de Harry. Sua característica era feroz e selvagem, mas Harry viu que os olhos de besouro estavam enrugados em um sorriso. - A última vez que o vi, você tinha recém aprendido a caminhar - disse o gigante, sua voz levemente embargada - Você parece muito com o seu pai, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe.

Sirius bufou uma risada cansada - Ele não é só fisicamente como James … - O homem gigante riu, se divertindo com a situação.

\- Deve ser difícil criar um Potter, né Sirius? Ele tem sangue de maroto! - Ele falou, o que não fez muito sentido para Harry, assim como muitas conversas cheias de referências que ele não entendia - Em todo caso, Harry - disse o gigante, dando as costas para Padfoot –, feliz aniversário. Tenho uma coisa para você aqui; talvez tenha esmagado ela sem querer no caminho, mas o gosto continua bom. 

De um bolso interno do casaco preto ele tirou uma caixa meio amassada. Harry abriu-a com os dedos trêmulos. Dentro havia um grande e pegajoso bolo de chocolate com a frase Feliz Aniversário escrita em glacê verde. 

Harry olhou para o gigante. Quis dizer obrigado, mas as palavras se perderam a caminho da boca, e em lugar disso o que disse foi: 

– Quem é você?

O gigante deu uma risada abafada. - É verdade, não me apresentei. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardião das Chaves e das Terras de Hogwarts.

\- E eu imagino que você esteja aqui para algo além de dar feliz aniversário a Harry… - Sirius falou, entregando o guarda-chuva roxo de Hagrid e sentando no chão na frente da lareira desligada. 

\- Ah, sim… - ele respondeu, enfiando sua mão em outro bolso e tirando de lá uma carta - aqui está! Imagino que você estava esperando essa carta por um bom tempo.

Harry estendeu a mão finalmente para receber o envelope meio amarelo, endereçado em tinta verde para Sr. H. J. Potter, O sofá-cama, Casa do Farol, Estrada do mar, Cornualha. Ele puxou a carta e leu: 

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS 

Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore (Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos) 

Prezado Sr. Potter, 

Temos o prazer de informar que V. Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.

O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 10 de agosto, no mais tardar.

Atenciosamente, 

Minerva McGonagall - Diretora Substituta 

Um sorriso enorme e extremamente realizado cresceu no seu rosto. - Eu não achei que fosse receber…

Hagrid ao seu lado pareceu entrar em pânico. Olhou para Sirius, no chão, mas o outro homem não tirou os olhos de Harry, um sorriso satisfeito e orgulhoso no seu rosto.

\- Mas você é um bruxo! Como assim, Harry Potter não ir para Hogwarts?

\- Acalme-se, Hagrid. Você sabe que todo feiticeiro pode ficar um pouco nervoso ao chegar perto dos 11 anos - Remus falou voltando na sala, pegando a torta de Harry para servir com chá.

– O que querem dizer com “estão aguardando a minha coruja”? - Harry perguntou, finalmente entregando a carta para que Sirius pudesse ler.

– Gárgulas galopantes! Isto me lembra uma coisa – disse Hagrid, batendo a mão na testa com força suficiente para derrubar um cavalo, e de outro bolso interno do casaco tirou uma coruja, uma coruja de verdade, viva, meio arrepiada, uma longa pena e um rolo de pergaminho. Com a língua entre os dentes, ele rabiscou um bilhete que Harry pôde ler de cabeça para baixo: 

“Prezados profs. Minerva e Dumbledore, entreguei a carta a Harry. Vou tomar um chá com ele e com os Black e logo vou para o Beco Diagonal, como combinado. O tempo está ótimo. Espero encontrá-los bem. Hagrid.” 

Hagrid enrolou o pergaminho, entregou-o à coruja, que o prendeu no bico, depois foi até a porta e lançou a ave no céu, que começava a clarear com a chegada do sol. Voltou e sentou-se no mesmo lugar, dessa vez finalmente descansando as costas contra o sofá

\- A intenção era enviar uma coruja, porém veio para Dumbledore uma informação de que, há mais de uma semana, algumas cartas de Hogwarts estavam sendo interceptadas. Vários reenvios tiveram que ser feitos.

Hagrid pausou sua fala quando Remus chegou, levitando uma xícara de chá para ele e outra para Harry. Entregou uma para Sirius e sentou ao seu lado no chão, com sua própria xícara. Atrás dele, vinham devagar mais quatro pires, com pedaços da torta.

-Interceptadas? Nada disso saiu no Profeta Diário…

\- Isso está acontecendo sem conhecimento do ministro. Ou eles estão sabendo esconder muito bem. De qualquer forma, Minerva achou mais seguro que eu mesmo trouxesse em mãos. Você sabe, para que não houvesse nenhum problema.

\- Que problema poderia acontecer? - Harry pediu, mais como confirmação dos seus pensamentos do que como dúvida..

Hagrid gaguejou algo e olhou para Sirius, que deu um sorriso fechado para ele e se virou para Harry.

\- É de se esperar que no seu aniversário de 11 anos algumas pessoas queiram saber onde você está, Jamie - Sirius falou, mordendo uma garfada de doce.

\- Seguidores de Voldemort?

Remus e Sirius concordaram com a cabeça, suas bocas cheias de bolo. Do outro lado do sofá, Hagrid se ajeitou desconfortável.

\- É de se esperar que você-sabe-quem tenha seguidores para terminar seu trabalho caso algo acontecesse. Algo como, pela primeira vez, a maldição da morte não funcionar… Imagino que Remus e Sirius aqui já tenham te contado toda a história. E imagino que deve ter sido doloroso para você como foi para eles, mas não podemos deixar de lembrar de Lily e James em um dia tão feliz como hoje.

\- Você conheceu meus pais? - Harry pediu surpreso, e limpou com a manga da camiseta o glasse verde que cobria sua boca.

\- De fato. Fazem alguns anos já que trabalho em Hogwarts, Harry. Conheci Lily e James na noite que eles chegaram na estação de Hogsmead, os dois da sua idade. Lembro também de Sirius, Remus e… - Ele ia falar algo a mais, mas parou ao perceber que os homens sentados no chão se mexeram desconfortáveis. De fato ele conhecera mais um aluno específico, mas naquele momento não importava - …conheci sua mãe e seu pai e não podia existir gente melhor; eram extremamente inteligentes, os primeiros alunos em Hogwarts naquele tempo, em todo o caso... 

Hagrid o observava com nostalgia e um pingo de tristeza. O silêncio dominou a sala. Ninguém falou nada até que Harry reagisse a informação que estava recebendo. Eles sabiam que tão difícil quanto falar da morte daqueles que amávamos, era falar de suas vidas.

Algo muito doloroso passou pela cabeça de Harry. Ele imaginou seus pais mais novos, lembrou de fotos antigas de seu pai e Sirius, outras de sua mãe e as amigas, outra de todos eles juntos no que deveria ser o salão comunal da Grifinória. 

De repente todas aquelas lembranças emprestadas que Harry tinha foram substituídas por um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde, com mais clareza do que o que via nos seus sonhos – e se lembrou de mais uma coisa, pela primeira vez na vida – uma risada alta, fria e cruel. 

\- Alguém mais vai querer repetir o bolo? - Sirius falou finalmente ao perceber que Harry estava muito fundo dentro dos próprios pensamentos. Todos os 3 homens da sala levantaram seus pires.

\- E como você me conheceu, Hagrid? - Harry pediu depois de comer mais dois pedaços do bolo. Ele queria elogiar, mas se sentia um tanto quanto envergonhado, então só comia mais esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente para mostrar sua apreciação pelo doce.

\- No casamento desses dois. Inclusive, você deu um jeito de entrar em um dos meus bolsos, durante a cerimônia, para dormir. Minerva quase teve um surto ao saber que eu deixei isso acontecer. Aquela foi a vez que realmente te conheci, sem ser estuporado - ele olhou pontualmente para Sirius, que levantou as duas mãos em rendimento.

\- Como assim, estuporado?

\- Na noite que seus pais… bom, você sabe... fui te buscar em Godric’s Hollow, para levá-lo até a casa dos seus tios em Surrey, como Dumbledore me pediu. Porém quando cheguei lá, Harry, Sirius já estava contigo e se negou te deixar ir…

\- É meu direito legal…

\- E eu não culpo você, Sirius. Claro que ser desacordado não é a melhor coisa do mundo, mas pelo bem desse garoto valeu a pena. Imagine só, se ele tivesse crescido naquela casa dos trouxas horríveis que são seus tios… - A voz de Hagrid mudou de tom, do carinhoso para o selvagem - Aqueles babacas não saberiam lidar com metade do que ele é, não conseguiriam dar metade do que você e Remus deram… - a janela ao lado da porta rachou e de espatifou no lugar, cobrindo o chão de pedacinhos.

Hagrid olhou para o chão sujo e coçou a barba. 

\- Não devia ter perdido as estribeiras – disse arrependido. Ele puxou o guarda-chuva roxo de dentro do casaco e gesticulou para o lugar. Alguns cacos de vidro se mexeram, mas nada realmente foi consertado.

Remus puxou sua própria varinha e, com gestos mais delicados, juntou cada pedacinho no lugar. O gigante guardou a sombrinha roxa no casaco novamente, bufando.

\- Fico agradecido se não contar isso para ninguém em Hogwarts - falou. - Não, hum, tenho permissão para fazer mágicas, rigorosamente falando. Permitiram que eu fizesse alguma coisa se precisasse hoje, uma das razões por que eu queria tanto este trabalho. 

\- Por que você não pode fazer mágicas? - perguntou Harry. 

\- Ah, bom... eu estive em Hogwarts, mas... hum... fui expulso, para falar a verdade. No terceiro ano. Eles partiram a minha varinha ao meio e tudo o mais. Mas Dumbledore me deixou ficar como guarda-caça. Grande sujeito o Dumbledore. 

\- Por que você foi expulso? - Sirius riu e se levantou, levitando as louças até a cozinha. No caminho ele falou algo como “já passamos da fase dos porquês, Harry”.

Hagrid de repente pareceu se lembrar de algo. Levantou do sofá um tanto quanto nervoso.

\- Devo ir para o Beco Diagonal agora, garotos. Fiquei responsável de pegar um pacote para Dumbledore. Ele tem suspeitas de que… - Hagrid parou de falar quando os três outros homens da casa olharam para eles super atentos - bom, não importa, não é mesmo? - Remus abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompido por Hagrid caminhando rápido até a porta - Vejo você em Hogwarts, Harry! Foi um grande prazer te ver novamente.

Harry sorriu para Hagrid e todos desejaram a ele uma boa viagem. Quando ele aparatou, Sirius se voltou para Remus, preocupado.

\- Seria interessante conversarmos com Dumbledore antes de enviar Harry para Hogwarts?

\- Sim. Ligamos para ele por flu quando chegarmos em casa - Remus falou se levantando do chão. Ele caminhou até Sirius na cozinha e lhe deu um beijo de bom dia, ignorando completamente a presença de Harry, que bufou e cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor, envergonhado com a cena.

\- Agora, Harry - Sirius falou se jogando em cima do garoto no sofá - é a hora do presente que eu e Moony temos para você…

Harry se descobriu finalmente, muito feliz com o anúncio. Seus óculos estavam quase caindo da ponte do nariz e seu cabelo apontava para todos os lados. Ele podia listar tudo o que queria de aniversário, como uma pista de trem, uma câmera fotográfica ou que Padfoot deixasse ele pilotar a moto um pouco.

\- E não é pilotar a moto! - Remus falou do quarto, onde estava pegando o presente.

Ele voltou logo para a sala e entregou dois pacotes médios para Harry. O mais pesado, que ele abriu antes, era uma pista de trem para montar. 

Harry tinha visto uma daquelas pela primeira vez quando foram para Londres no mês anterior. Eles passaram o sábado e domingo na casa de campo da prima de Sirius, Andrômeda, que tinha uma filha, Dora, que tinha uma pista enorme, com trilhos por todas as paredes do quarto. Depois de implorar para que Sirius obliviasse sua prima e roubasse a pista de trem, Remus prometeu que compraria uma igual.

Sua vontade de montar a pista era tão imediata que quase se esqueceu do segundo pacote. Ele era mais leve, mas mais alongado. Harry desfez a embalagem e abriu a caixa, tirando de lá uma bacia rasa. 

\- Isso é… - ele não conseguia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo esperando, aquele momento tinha chego -, é uma penseira?

Sirius olhava para ele um tanto quanto nervoso, e Remus sorria abertamente.

\- É sim, Harry.

\- Então isso quer dizer que…

\- Temos algumas memórias para compartilhar com você.


	5. Capítulo extra - 01/09/1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugestão de trilha sonora: The Road Less Wandered - Aquilo, SYML

Os três sentaram em círculo no chão da sala de estar, a penseira de prata no meio deles. Sirius pegou sua varinha do chão e encostou a ponta dela na têmpora. De olhos fechados, puxou a varinha para longe do rosto, trazendo um fio azul fluorescente, que saía de sua cabeça. Harry olhava muito intrigado, era como se ele estivesse puxando um neurônio.

Quando o fio acabou, Sirius deixou que ele flutuasse no ar até cair na penseira. Harry se curvou em cima da bacia para ver aquilo se transformar em um líquido oleoso.

\- O que é isso?

\- É uma memória, do dia que conheci seus pais - Sirius falou, deixando a varinha no chão ao seu lado.

\- E como vai acontecer? Como vemos as coisas? - Harry falou se curvando novamente, tentando procurar dentro da penseira uma imagem.

\- Eu e você vamos mergulhar aqui e cair na memória, por isso preciso que você mantenha a calma, por mais assustadora que a queda possa parecer.

\- E Moony?

Sirius olhou para Remus, sorrindo, e recebeu um sorriso de volta.

\- Moony vai ficar aqui para controlar nosso passeio. Ele vai nos puxar de volta caso algo aconteça.

\- O que pode acontecer?

Sirius se virou para Harry e pareceu ponderar o que iria falar.

Já faziam alguns anos que pessoas não eram mais atacadas dentro de penseiras, mas tudo poderia ser diferente uma vez que essa pessoa era Harry Potter.

A verdade é que, mesmo que você escolha muito bem sua penseira, a chance de ela estar corrompida é grande. Muitos duelos reais já aconteceram dentro de memórias porque intrusos conseguiram criar uma conexão.

Alguns dias antes, Remus tinha terminado de tomar todas as precauções para garantir segurança a Harry e Sirius naquele momento. Ele e seu marido circularam muitas memórias juntos para ter certeza de que estavam sozinhos. Mas em 10 anos criando Harry, os dois aprenderam que nada nunca está 100% protegido. Por fim, Sirius respondeu:

\- A gente pode se perder. Eu mesmo não me lembro muito bem dessa memória, Harry. Aqui ela está totalmente acurada, mas na minha cabeça eu tenho uma imagem bastante deturpada dela.

Harry pareceu conflituoso, como assim? ele perguntou.

\- Durante a nossa vida muitas coisas acontecem e nossas memórias podem ser adulteradas por outras, ou por pensamentos, mesmo que não quisermos. Porém quando eu tiro ela assim, ela está pura, limpa como um filme do que realmente aconteceu. Até eu posso me surpreender e lembrar de coisas que já tinha esquecido. - Harry ia perguntar mais, pois queria entender bem o que aconteceria. Ele esperava que mais explicações pudessem soltar o nó que seu estômago estava formando, com o nervosismo da antecipação, mas Sirius não o deixou falar mais nada - Vamos agora e depois eu te explico mais, ok?

Ele assentiu, suspirando fundo. Remus ao seu lado sorriu e sussurrou:

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. Você vai gostar, pode confiar.

Sirius prendeu seu cabelo em um coque, para impedir que os fios caíssem nos seus olhos quando mergulhasse, e passou as instruções para Harry.

\- Não é como mergulhar em água, você pode continuar respirando. Mas você só vai conseguir entrar se quiser mesmo, então mentaliza bem sua vontade.

E falando isso, eles dois caíram dentro de uma memória do verão de 1971. 

O cenário da memória estava em um tom sépia, quase sem cor, e Harry percebeu que alguns lugares da estação de King's Cross eram um borrão. Sirius estava parado ao seu lado, olhando diretamente para uma família de quatro pessoas em um canto da estação.

\- Trouxas imundos. Próximo ano, você vem sozinho, Sirius Black. Me nego a voltar aqui - Harry seguiu seu padrinho em direção à família.

\- Essa é minha mãe - ele falou, sua voz como um eco - Encantadora, não?

\- Ignore eles, Walburga - o homem mais velho do grupo falou em um suspiro.

Na frente dos adultos, Harry viu dois garotos, um quase da sua idade e outro mais novo. Os dois tinham cabelos curtos e escuros, suas peles eram apagadas pela falta de sol. Eles usavam ternos pretos e capas longas, também pretas.

Um dos garotos, o mais velho, olhou na direção de Harry com curiosidade, seus olhos cinzas brilhavam como se algo nele fosse muito divertido.

\- Ele não consegue nos ver, não se preocupe - Sirius falou, o que fez Harry olhar para cima e encontrar nos olhos cinzas de seu padrinho a mesma diversão.

\- Ele é você!

\- Um pouco mais branco e não muito saudável, mas sim, sou eu.

\- Eles olham para nós como se fossem muito melhores, Orion.

\- Deve ser por que você está usando um vestido de 1880 - o Sirius de 11 anos replicou em um sussurro. A mão ossuda de sua mãe agarrou seu braço, as unhas longas apertaram sua pele.

\- O que você disse? - ela falou entre os dentes.

\- Não aqui, Walburga. Deixe-o ir, lembre que não nos preocuparemos com ele até o natal - o homem falou firme, como se Sirius não pudesse ouvi-los.

\- Eu ainda posso ouvir vocês - a criança falou, parecendo estar lutando muito para não revirar os olhos. Sua mãe ainda não tinha largado seu braço.

\- Escute bem, Sirius. Se você não mudar seu comportamento, eu e seu pai vamos te transferir para Durmstrang imediatamente. Então trate de morder sua língua se quiser se manter em Hogwarts.

Sirius assentiu, a diversão desapareceu completamente de seu rosto e foi substituída por submissão.

\- Muito bem. Atravesse a plataforma agora e encontre suas primas. Regulus, dê tchau para seu irmão - Walburga falou empurrando o Black mais novo na direção de Sirius.

Regulus estava com uma cara péssima, o que fez tanto o Sirius de 11 anos como o de 31 rirem.

\- Eu volto para o Natal para te fazer companhia - o garoto sussurrou no ouvido do irmão.

\- Sirius, apresse. Logo vão ser 11 horas.

Ele abanou para Regulus, que foi puxado como um brinquedo de pano para perto de sua mãe.

\- Tchau... - falou olhando para seus pais, um tanto quanto receoso.

\- Lembre-se: Toujours pur. Nem pense em se envolver com mestiços e nascidos trouxas. Mesmo dentro da Sonserina, você vai encontrar esse tipo de gente - o homem falou e bufou - Aquela casa não é mais a mesma desde Lord Voldemort - ele falou a última frase mais para sua esposa do que para Sirius.

Sem mais despedidas, os Black deram as costas para Sirius, deixando-o sozinho no meio de King's Cross. Ele suspirou aliviado, como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado das suas costas.

Virou seu carrinho devagar para a parede de tijolos, olhou bem para os lados, conferindo que ninguém estivesse observando ele e correu.

Harry sentiu toda a cena apagar, e ser substituída pela plataforma 9¾. Muitas crianças entre os 11 e 17 anos andavam de um lado para o outro, alguns se abraçavam, outros ouviam atentamente instruções. Mas nenhum deles parecia se sentir tão deslocado quanto Sirius. 

Ele estava parado, congelado no chão. Devagar, desabotoou o blazer e soltou um pouco a gravata preta, parecendo finalmente conseguir respirar.

Quando conseguiu caminhar, foi em direção ao trem escarlate e enorme, com o logo de Hogwarts, evitando levantar o rosto para as outras pessoas.

Sirius puxou Harry para seguir ele mesmo mais novo dentro do trem. Eles caminharam para o lado contrário de onde o ajudante da estação apontou ser o vagão da Sonserina. Eram quase 11h e todos os compartimentos estavam lotados, a não ser por um que parecia ter lugar para só uma pessoa.

\- Licença - Sirius mais novo falou, abrindo a porta e encarando dois meninos da sua idade que conversavam freneticamente - Esse assento está vago?

\- Sim! Pode sentar - um dos garotos falou.

Quando Sirius entrou, Harry conseguiu ver quem respondeu. Ele engasgou e ouviu Padfoot rir a seu lado. Era como se olhar no espelho. O garoto tinha os cabelos meio ondulados, como Harry, sua pele era um pouco mais escura. Se não fosse pela falta das sardinhas e os olhos marrom escuro, Harry juraria que aquela era uma cópia sua.

\- Eu sou Bond, James Bond - o garoto riu e passou a mão no cabelo - brincadeira, James Potter, e esse é Peter - falou apontando para o outro ao seu lado - Você é?

Sirius estava tentando colocar sua mala no apoio acima da sua cabeça quando respondeu.

\- Sirius Black.

Todo o compartimento ficou em silêncio, a não ser pela respiração pesada de uma outra pessoa, que dormia encostada na janela. Sirius finalmente sentou no assento vago, ao lado do garoto adormecido, e olhou para James.

\- Black, da família Black?

Ele sorriu, já acostumado com aquela pergunta.

\- Bom, você pode me chamar só de Black, se Sirius for um nome muito esquisito e difícil.

Isso foi o suficiente para fazer os três rirem. Harry entrou no compartimento e sentou no canto, de frente para o garoto que dormia. Padfoot sentou no chão do compartimento, nos pés de Harry, e todos sentiram o trem se mexer, saindo da estação.

James levantou para fechar a porta e o Sirius mais novo olhou para o garoto loiro que dormia pesado.

\- Quem é esse?

\- Não sei... ele estava dormindo quando chegamos aqui, mas na mala está escrito R.J. Lupin - James respondeu e retomou o assunto, que Sirius tinha interrompido, com Peter.

\- Você estava dizendo que sua mãe fez uma fantasia de morcego por que você torce para o Ballycastle Bats?

\- Bom, na verdade ela só fez uma camiseta e uma capa para quando fui no jogo deles em Londres - Peter respondeu um pouco envergonhado.

\- Tá brincando? Você realmente ainda torce para eles? - Sirius falou, se metendo. James e Peter o olharam, curiosos - Não que isso seja ruim, mas vamos combinar que, desde 68, eles...

\- ... não foram mais os mesmos - James completou - Sirius tem razão, Peter. Por que você continua torcendo para um time que nem sequer tem goleiro.

\- Eles têm goleiro...

\- Você tem cara de quem torce para os Falmouth Falcons - James interrompeu e olhou Sirius de cima a baixo.

\- Só por que eles defendem a violência e não sabem perder em campo? - o garoto respondeu rápido, como se ouvisse isso sempre.

\- Não... na verdade por causa das cores... - James passou a mão no cabelo de novo e Harry bufou - das cores do seu terno.

\- Ah - Sirius respondeu sem vontade - eu torço para o Holyhead Harpies.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio tomou conta do compartimento, a não ser por uma risadinha fraca.

\- Claro que eles vão ficar impressionados porque você torce para um time só de mulheres - o garoto loiro que dormia falou, enfim acordando e desencostando do vidro. Ele virou para Sirius com um meio sorriso - a pergunta é: você torce por que são mulheres ou por que são boas?

Sirius sorriu de volta, sem motivo. O garoto tinha a pele tão pálida quanto a do jovem Sirius e seus olhos brilhavam dourado, desafiadores. Ele esticou a mão.

\- Remus Lupin.

Sirius pegou a mão do garoto e apertou.

\- Sirius Black.

\- Como a estrela?

\- É...

\- Legal.

\- Ok, e daí que você torce para mulheres... Mas você já viu o Puddlemere United em campo? - James falou orgulhoso, estufando o peito e abrindo a jaqueta que usava para mostra a camiseta azul do time - Porque eles são os melhores.

\- Você só fala sobre Quadribol? - Remus falou meio rindo.

\- Bom, um dia eu quero ser jogador profissional.

\- Isso é legal! - Peter falou animado.

\- Não sei, pra mim é bem normal. Todo mundo quer ser jogador de quadribol - Sirius falou mordendo a unha do dedinho.

\- O que você quer ser então, diferentão?

\- Guitarrista.

James riu alto dessa vez e Sirius fechou a cara para ele, de novo. Harry segurou uma risada. Mesmo depois de 20 anos, ele sabia que seu padrinho ainda tinha esse mesmo mecanismo de defesa, o drama.

\- Isso também é bem normal, Sirius - Remus falou como se lendo o pensamento de James.

\- E você, sr. R.J Lupin, o que quer fazer da vida, que seja sensacional?

Remus se levantou no mesmo momento, nervoso, e balbuciou algo sobre precisar ir no banheiro, deixando o compartimento.

\- Isso foi estranho.

\- Vou dar uma volta também, ver se encontro alguém - Peter falou animado e saiu, deixando Sirius e James sozinhos.

\- Você tem alguém para ver? - James falou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

\- Só minhas primas, mas não faço questão - Sirius respondeu com uma cara de nojo - E você?

\- Tem os filhos de uns amigos dos meus pais, mas não faço questão também.

Eles ficaram em silêncio de novo. Mas, diferente do que Harry esperava, nenhum dos dois pareciam desconfortáveis. Bem pelo contrário, eles pareciam estar muito bem.

\- Qual casa você acha que vai ser sorteado? - James perguntou sem olhar para Sirius, pois estava muito concentrado buscando algo nos seus bolsos - Ouvi falar que toda sua família sempre foi Sonserina. A minha sempre foi Grifinória, a não ser por um tio-avô, que era Corvinal. Foi ele que inventou a... - mas ele parou de falar no momento que seus olhos caíram nos de Sirius, que parecia enjoado - Quer dizer, independente de qual for sua casa, espero que a gente possa jogar Quadribol juntos! - ele finalmente tirou as mãos do bolso, alcançando um pacote de Bertie Botts - Bala?

Sirius tentou sorrir e negou. Harry negaria também. Junto com o pacote de doces tinham pelos de algum bicho, que ele não saberia dizer, mas James não parecia se importar.

\- Sim, toda minha família foi sorteada na Sonserina - ele falou sem força - Então, mesmo que eu não queira, é algo que já foi decidido.

James se curvou na direção de Sirius e colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

\- Você não é sua família, cara... E eu não acho que esteja realmente decidido. Dizem que o chapéu seletor leva sua escolha em consideração.

Padfoot cutucou a perna de Harry, chamando sua atenção para fora do bate-papo.

\- Vou acelerar um pouco essa memória, ok? Segura firme na minha mão.

Tudo escureceu no momento que Harry pegou na mão de Sirius. Algumas cenas passaram por seus olhos, o deixando levemente tonto, mas ele lutou para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

Sirius e James saíram do trem e entraram no mesmo barco, acompanhados de outras 3 pessoas, uma garota ruiva, uma morena com feições muito parecidas a Sirius e um garoto narigudo.

Hogwarts se projetou na frente deles. Eles entraram e subiram escadas até uma professora com semblante rígido que Harry jurava já ter visto. A próxima imagem era de Sirius sentado em um banco.

"Finalmente o Black que veio quebrar as tradições... GRIFINÓRIA!". Harry ouviu uma voz grossa e séria gritar. Toda a cena era silenciosa agora, e alguns segundos depois ele viu seu pai, mais jovem, pulando entre a multidão de alunos, gritando algo como "VOCÊ CONSEGUIU, SIRIUS!".

A cena escureceu de novo e mudou. Agora eles estavam no que Harry conhecia como o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, graças a fotos antigas que tinham espalhadas por casa.

Se não fosse pela iluminação das brasas na lareira, Harry não teria visto o garoto enrolado na coberta vermelha do sofá, sozinho. Ele parecia estar segurando uma carta e seu rosto estava inchado.

\- Black? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sirius escondeu rápido a carta e secou o rosto.

\- Te peço o mesmo, Evans...

Harry viu uma garota de cabelos longos e ruivos surgiu do escuro. Seus olhos esmeraldas, iguais aos dele, brilharam na luz do fogo morto. Ela sorriu simpática. Era Lily Evans, sua mãe.

\- Não consigo dormir - Sirius falou, saindo da defensiva.

\- Bom, eu também não consigo dormir. É a primeira vez que fico longe dos meus pais e da minha irmã. Seria mais fácil se nós não estivéssemos brigadas, tenho certeza - Ela falou, sentando na poltrona ao lado do garoto - Não quero me intrometer, mas...

\- Já está se intrometendo.

\- ... o pessoal da Sonserina não pareceu muito feliz com você sendo sorteado na Grifinória - ela continuou, ignorando o tom de Sirius - Está tudo bem? É por isso que você não consegue dormir?

\- Você pergunta demais, Evans - ele respondeu grosseiramente de novo, mas respirou fundo e buscou a carta que tinha escondido, entregando para a garota - Não foi só o pessoal da Sonserina.

\- Isso é de seus pais? - Sirius assentiu. Harry pôde ver as expressões cansadas de Lily se transformarem. Ela estava enojada, claramente incomodada - Eles são sempre horríveis assim? - Sirius assentiu de novo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Lily fez o primeiro movimento, levantando da sua poltrona e sentando ao lado de Sirius e pegando sua mão, para a surpresa do garoto.

\- Eu sei que nós acabamos de nos conhecer, mas eu acho que você está longe de tudo que eles te chamaram aqui. Além disso, eu duvido que Dumbledore ou Minerva vá permitir que eles te troquem de casa - Ela suspirou, dando espaço para Sirius falar, mas ele não o fez - O chapéu seletor quer você aqui. Ele vê em você um verdadeiro aluno da Grifinória e eu não duvidaria disso nem por um segundo se fosse você. As tradições da sua família não necessariamente te define. Mas você está aqui, então já deve saber bem disso.

Ela dobrou a carta novamente e levantou, indo em direção ao fogo. Sirius não impediu que ela colocasse o papel com a marca d'água da família Black no fogo. O papel amarelado queimou em flamas pretas, e eles dois assistiram impressionados.

\- Eu não quero encarar meus pais no natal.

\- Uma hora você vai precisar, Sirius. E é melhor que seja cedo do que tarde. Independente do que acontecer, você não está sozinho - ela falou, sorrindo de onde estava - Tente descansar agora. Nos vemos amanhã na aula - abanou e caminhou de volta para o canto escuro de onde tinha aparecido, o que deveria ser a escadaria para o dormitório das garotas.

Harry sentiu seu coração apertar. Ele não queria que ela fosse ainda, queria ouvi-la falar mais, queria conversar com ela. Antes que ele pudesse seguir a garota, Padfoot colocou uma mão no seu ombro. O cenário ao redor deles estava sumindo aos poucos.

\- Desculpa, Harry, mas temos que ir - a voz de Sirius soou distante, e tudo escureceu.


End file.
